


A Nightime Story

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [26]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Magnus tells Rafe of his namesake





	

Max had already fallen asleep, so here he was scrunched on a twin bed hoping their eldest would soon drift off as well.

“Rafe it's past your bedtime. Papa and I have already sang you your song and read both you and Max a story.”

“I know Daddy, but if I go to sleep they'll get me.”

His nightmares had started up again. They'd go months without incident and then their little shadowhunter would suddenly start getting the nightmares again. 

He and Alec had gone back forth with the idea of wiping Rafe's memory like he had with Clary's all those years before, but in the end they chose not to.

He looked up to see Raphael's necklace hanging above Rafe's bed. He'd forgotten he put it there soon after they brought Rafe home.

“Do you remember when I gave you this mijo?” he asked and he reached up and took it in his hands.

“Yeah you said it belonged to a friend of yours and that's who I was named after.”

“Both of those things are very true, but let Daddy tell you a few more things about your namesake. You see when I met him he was just a fledgeling little vampire, but he was always stubborn. He had such a fight to live in him. He always had this necklace around his neck. You see his mother gave him this cross. She always looked out for her little boy just as Papa and I look out for you and Max. I know these dreams are scary, but I also know that you are one of the bravest shadowhunters I've ever met and let me tell you Daddy has met a few. You see when it's above your bed that means Raphael is watching out for you and he will definitely keep the bad dreams away.”

“So he'll scare them just like aunt Lily when she scares the mundanes?”

“Yes he will” Magnus answered laughingly “Wait when does aunt Lily scare mundanes?” he asked as he actually thought about Rafe's question.

“Oh whenever we're out. She likes to randomly lick her lips and show her fangs while talking to them. It's really funny.”

“Well okay I think Papa and I need to have a talk with Aunt Lily but yes like she scares them. Now do you want to cuddle some more or do you think you can try going to sleep?”

"I think I'll be okay Daddy, but can I come sleep with you and Papa if I get scared?”

“Of course mijo” and with that he disentangled himself, kissed his little forehead and tucked him in.


End file.
